Love in my Eyes
by glitterynile
Summary: Revised - what happens when your heart expresses one thing but you fate desires another. 3x4 a trying tell of where love and religion clash
1. Default Chapter

Love in my Eyes  
  
Description: what happens when your heart expresses one thing but you fate desires another.  
  
3x4 a trying tell of where love and religion clash  
  
Authors Message  
  
To all readers, this fan fiction will show two sides of Islamic religious view. I am a Muslim (though my views force me reconsider my fate) and have done my studies and have found Islam strictly forbid homosexuality. In my opinion I am disgusted with that fact. An open mind is something I have been know for and is what got me expelled from my Islamic "Sunday school".  
  
I have learned you can only form your own opinions on religion and tolerance, and have altered my thinking to do so. So it is with new hope in my heart I wish to create an Gundam Wing AU fan fiction that forces us to confront what we fear the most - things we do not understand.  
  
Thank you,  
  
glitterynile 


	2. Prologue: The Prophets message

Love in my Eyes   
Prologue: The Prophets message

* * *

"Then the earthquake took them, and in the morning they lay prone in their dwellings;  
and he turned away from them and said, 'O my people! I did preach to you the message of my Lord, and I gave you good advice;   
but ye love not sincere advisers.'   
And Lot, when he said to his people, 'Do ye approach an abomination which no one in all the world ever anticipated you in?   
verily, ye approach men with lust rather than women- nay, ye are a people who exceed.' But his people's answer only was to say,   
'Turn them out of your village, verily, they are a people who pretend to purity.' But we saved him and his people, except his wife,  
who was of those who lingered; and we rained down upon them a rain;- see then how was the end of the sinners!"(1)  


Quatre sighed and closed the holy book. Standing he replace the worn copy back in its decorative box. Reluctantly he left the study and decided to wander the gardens. 

Rows of fresh flowers came into view as he slipped though the glasses paneled french doors. The sweet smell of the floral sooth him and Quatre wheeled his body to relax in an old wicker chair. Blue green eyes drank in the site of the garden in full bloom and he smiled. The muggy warm air hung over him in a blanket like manner. Enjoying the calm he began to rethink what he read earlier. 

Eyes glazing over in the southern heat Quatre thought about his future.

/If I was back home they would kill me/ determined not to let his thoughts drift back to Arabia the young immigrate traced the petals of a near by flower with pale fingers. 

Then the calm was broken.

"QUATRE RABERBA WINNER!" wincing he turned his head to find his caretaker fuming. Honey dripping southern accent she spoke with force and rich color, the old woman was like this grandmother sweet, caring, loving…and angry.

"Quatre I told you to help me in the kitchen after ya was done with ya lessons! Imagine what I felt when ya gone missing!" Quatre flashed his mentor and wide smile and swiftly leaped to her side.

"Forgive me Aunty, I simply lost track of time." The southern servant just shook her head and smiled. 

"O' child I know that there garden helps ya think!" slinging her arm across this shoulders the old woman guided him back inside and into the kitchen.

"Now help your old aunty with these vegetables." 

"Yes madam."

"Trowa! Honey do come inside darling the heat is unbearable!" a female voice reached his ears. Lowing his axe he slid it under his arm and moved toward the houses. Removing his gloves as he went.

Taking the porch steps two at a time he placed his axe with the other tools in the corner. A sassy brunte scurryed over and handed him a cold glass of lemonade. 

"Thanks sis, it is hot out there." He stated and took several gulps of the icy liquid, handing her back the empty glass he blesses her with a rare smile and ran his hand though sweat slick hair. 

"Trowa ewww go take a shower you smell absolutely unbearable!" rolling his eyes he nodded and headed inside the house. 

"Cathy you have that look in your face that, what is going on?" Catherine just smiled.

"You'll see later silly! You know those foreign folk that moved here last summer? Well their having a party tonight and everyone is invited!" she giggled

great here it comes

"So put on your Sunday best! You never know when you can meet someone!" Cathy beamed and continued to water the potted plants lining the deck as if she said nothing out of the ordinary.

sighing he opened the screen door

I have a feeling tonight maybe a little interesting Trowa smirked.

NOTES:

(1)excerpt from Qu'ran sura VII: 78-84 [On Lot at Sodom]


	3. Chapter 1 : Welcome Home

Sorry for the long awaited chapter I hope it's worth it. Thank you everyone for your support  
  
Love in my Eyes Chapter 1 : Welcome Home  
  
"Auntie Claire, where would you like this?" quatre asked holding up a tray of cucumber sandwiches. The old women motioned toward the back patio.  
  
"Out yander, now hurry and finish ya still have ta change" nodding the young blonde sped up his pace and scurried toward the garden. His breath hitched as his surveyed the decorations. The back yard had transformed in a mer couple of hours thanks to his caretaker. Lanterns were set up every couple of feet, glass tables were set up in a buffet style manner, they were covered in various traditional and not traditional southern dishes.  
  
Placing the sandwiches on one of the tables quatre took in the smell of the white southern jasmine.  
  
// my favorite // smiling he took a slow languid cadence toward the main house to get ready for the party, in honor of Mr. Winners' return.  
  
The lavishly decorated garden would serve nicely for the occasion, and would serve as a way for the Winner family to finally meet its neighbors.  
  
// I've lived here a whole year and have never been allowed to leave the estate, I hope there are other people my age here //  
  
Quatre huffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Taking on a hunched posture quatre dreaded the return of his father. It wasn't that he didn't love this father... he just didn't agree with his ideas.  
  
Topics such as war, education, and marriage all resulted in fierce arguing.  
  
"Heaven forbid I bring up anything else... like my being..."  
  
"Quatre!" cut off quatre broke his slow pace and broke out into a run, Auntie was calling him.  
  
========  
  
"Trowa!" no reply, Cathy banged on the oak door. "Trowa!" a simple hmm indicated the occupant was indeed alive.  
  
"Trowa Barton, you open this door right now or I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?" a smug voice asked. Cathy stared agate at her brother.  
  
"You... you..." trowa rolled his eyes  
  
"I guess you like my outfit" trowa stated and walked by his surprised sibling.  
  
The cream material clung tightly to his lean form, accenting the strong muscles that laid beneath the light breathable shirt. Clad in dark forest- green dress pants trowa was able to move around freely and less constricted than a traditional suit would allow.  
  
Taking a deep breath trowa looked back at his sister, who still had her hand raised in mid-air.  
  
"O stop it Cathy! You seen me dressed up before" A slow smile spread across the young woman's lips. Suddenly the smile became so big her eyes disappeared.  
  
"Very nice - Trowa - very nice" she approved and wrapped her arms around her body.  
  
"My god- you've grown"  
  
"Cathy! Don't start that again and just go get ready!" trowa exclaimed.  
  
The smile never leaving her face Cathy left to get dressed.  
  
Trowa groaned // what have I got myself into now!//  
  
========  
  
The carriage came forth towards the house down the cobbled road.  
  
The servants, Auntie, and Quatre all stood silently waiting for the arrival of their Master.  
  
As the carriage approach the house two stable hands ran forth to aid the driver and the horses.  
  
Quatre held his breath // *Allah the most merciful, the great*, please let me have patience//  
  
The door was opened by the butler and out stepped the head of the Winner house hold. Baggage was being imminently removed and greeting were issued.  
  
As his father approached him his eyes fell to the ground.  
  
A gentle hand brought his chin up and his blue crystalline eyes were forced to look into the taller mans fierce ones.  
  
" Salaam Alaikum(1)" the man smiled and patted quatres head.  
  
"As-salaam Alaikum(2) Quatre" quatre nodded and smiled.  
  
"Welcome back Mr. Winner" Nodding toward the older woman he spoke "Thank you Claire, I'm happy to be home here in America, I hope Quatre has done well"  
  
"O yes Mr. Winner, very smart boy he is- ya can see how much he has grown too" smiling she pinched qutares cheeks making him blush.  
  
"Yes of course, well come everyone let us go inside and relax and I can tell you all about my trip"  
  
========  
  
tbc...  
  
next chapter quatre and trowa meet, bringing them together in friendship - maybe something even more  
  
Salaam Alaikum -When you enter house, greet one another with a greeting from Allah 'As-salaam Alaikum - response back 


End file.
